


outside and within

by Koraki



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koraki/pseuds/Koraki
Summary: She takes him out through the town into the green forest.





	outside and within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laurus_nobilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/gifts).



After a long morning of writing Mei stands decisively, their papers cascading from her lap to the floor.

She takes him out through the town into the green forest. A light rain fell that morning and now, in the sunlight, the air steams around them. Mei seats herself in the shade and touches the ground beside her.

"Sit here," she says. "Just feel."

Birds riot in the trees. Great leaves drip with bright water. Mei's hand settles on his knee, a warm promise, and he feels it: the current of life, above and around and beneath, and in him too.


End file.
